What would happend ifchapter 3
by Air87
Summary: ...


_**A/N: Hey, this is the third chapter of my series. Like it...**_

_**WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF...**_

_**Chapter 3: Revenge of the Sith**_

"Obi-wan, I just don't understand, we could've defeated General Greivous."

"Oh, don't worry Anakan, What is Greivous going to do? Ressurect an old enemy of mine and have him secretly attack you or I?"

"Uhh...I don't think so."

"See? There's nothing to worry about."

" I hope so..."

" (sigh) I can't believe it."

" Believe what master?"

" Yoda is actually dead, and the emperor betrayed us...This all happened...so fast."

" I understand your point, but we have to focus now."

" Your right Anikan, let's go the nearest bar"

" Alright, now that's what i'm talking about!"

" Ha, you wish!"

" Er..."

Clump

Anakan hit Obi-One's head with the end of his lightsabber and left a bump on his head.

" Owww! That hurt Ani."

" Well you shouldn't have teased me like that master."

" Okay, jeesh, i'm sorry."

Meanwhile...

"Honey, Luke needs to be fed again," said a man.

"Mark, I can't always feed him and you can't always be lazy, you can't expect me to do all of the housework."

"Alright babe, feed Luke."

" (Sigh)"

Knock, knock, knock

" Mark? Can you get that?"

" In a second hun."

Knock, knock, knock

"Alright, alright"

Mark walked over to the door and opened it up and...

Bzzzjj (Plop)

" Mark? Mark? Who is it?"

The women walked out of the kitched and saw her husband on the ground.

" Oh my god! What have you done?"

" I came to claim a boy's life," said Lord Shaul.

--------------

General Grevious jumped out of the whole that Darth Maul fell in when he was sliced in two by Obi-One, twenty years ago.

" Good, he hasn't decayed yet."

Grevious sat Darth Maul on the ground and started to chant some random stuff. Once he stopped chanting, Grevious rose Darth Maul up and threw a red capsule at his body, and they joined together and he was alive to destroy, once again.

" ehh...ehh...Where...Am I?"

" Get him"

" Get him? Who?"

"Your killer, that's who."

"Oh...Obi-wan...That's what his name was...wasn't it..."

" Yes, Darth Maul, that's exactly what his name is."

"Where would I find him?"

"On a planet called Crosucant."

" I'll be there as soon as possible."

" Ha ha ha...That's what I like to here."

------------

" Anakan, catch," said Obi-wan.

"Huh?"

The potato hit Anikan in the face.

" Throw a potato at me will you, well i'll show you!"

Anikan hurled the potato back at Obi-wan. The potato hit Obi-wan and Obi-wan got up and smacked Anikan across the

face.

" Oww, i'm sorry, ahhh!!!"

Anakan took off out of the bar as Obi-wan pulled out his lightsabber.

Obi-wan sat back down at the bar.

" What would you like sir?" Asked the bartender.

"Uhh...The Jedi's special please."

"Alright, one Jedi's special."

The bartender tossed a glass of liqour at Obi-wan. Obi-wan caught it, and he chugged it down.

Pooww

The door flew open. Obi-wan looked but he couldn't see anyone, or anything, except for two glowing beams.

"It can't be..."

Darth Maul walked in the room and ran directly at Obi-wan. Obi-wan ran away and questioned himself,"Why does his double sidded lightsabber work now? I destroyed one of the sides when I fought him last time." Obi-wan stopped and glared at Darth Maul.

"Darth Maul...I see you have returned...How? Who could've possibly bring you back to life?"

"It was me."

General Greivous walks out of the shadows.

"General Greivous? But how? You weren't there?"

"Oh, but I was"

"Where?"

" I was watching your whole little fight you and your master fighting him. You guys couldn't stand a chance against him, but you had to slice him in half, so I could get his body and bring him back to life..."

"Hmph...No matter...If I defeated him once, I can probably defeat him again!"

Obi-wan ran at Darth Maul. Darth Maul just stood there, looking at him, when he threw his lightsabber at Obi-wan. Obi-wan tried jumping over it, but his left foot didn't make it and it got chopped off.

"Ahhh!!"

" Ha ha ha ha...I thought you could defeat him again Obi-wan" Said General Greivous.

" Er...He has gotten stronger scince I last encountered him...I wonder where Anikan is."

-------------

Meanwhile...back on Tatooine

"What do you want with Luke?"

"Heh heh heh hehe heh...I have been sent, but Lord Greivous to destroy this child."

"But why him"

"This boy will be a major threat to us if I don't kill him!"

"Who is this child anyways?"

"He is the son of a powerful Jedi, Anikan, our worst enemy."

"But you can't kill this child!"

"Fine, then I'll take your life!"

"No, please don't..."

Bzzzjj

"Now...where are you young Luke?"

Shaul started walking around the house, searching for Luke. He walked in the kitchen of the house and saw Luke sitting on a chair eating spegetti. Luke looked at the Emperor and started laughing.

"Heh Heh Heh Heh...Your mine now."

Bzzz, Bzzz

"What?"

"Lord Shaul, It's Greivous, report to me immediatly!"

"But I'm about to terminate Luke!"

"Bring him to me...Alive."

"Yes master..."

"Well...It looks like your coming with me."

Darth Shaul picked up Luke and brought him to his ship and they took off.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
